The elemental heroes
by Etetherin Yasuro Idexse
Summary: me and my freinds gain elemental powers and go on adventures to fight evil
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

I clenched my fists as the memories rushed me. Pictures of great battles between wind and fire flashed before my eyes. An innocent looking girl, quite beautiful actually. I came to with my friend standing over me repeatedly asking me if I was ok. It was still hard to see, the sunlight was so bright it was blinding. My friend asked me once again "are you ok man" I replied to him with "YES!! I'm----fine I just need to lay down for a while". So he helped me up the steps to my front door and opened it and walked me inside. I walked to my couch and laid down on it. My friend remarked on that when I was "out" (he had said it in an emphasized way) that I had clenched my fists I looked down and noticed both of them were bleeding. I went to the kitchen to wash them and he helped and then his cell phone rang with the ring tone "yo momahs callin back-proly just to chat" which always made me giggle. He answered and said "ok---ill be there in a few minutes" and put his phone back in his pocket. "Dude I got to go home my mom wants me home for some reason." I replied "okay don't worry about me ill be fine" I said as I turned off the sink. He ran out the door and as usual for some reason never closes the door on his way out so I went and shut it and walked to my couch and laid down. I reached into my pocket to pull out the stone that I had picked up rite before the----visions? ---rushed me. I looked closely at it. It was a pearly white looking stone about the size of those bigger marbles, it was translucent and looked as if it had a symbol for----I think wind engraved on the inside and no matter what angle I looked at it the symbol looked the same---as if it turned with your point of view. I dozed off and woke the next day at about 11 am and both my hands were patched up. Apparently my mother patched them while I was asleep and then went to work. I went in the kitchen to get something to eat and noticed a note on the fridge from my mother. It said " how did you hurt both your hands were going to talk about it when I get home and your buddy came by he was wandering if you were ok for some reason idk signed love yah from mom" I thought to myself she's so weird! Then laughed. As I was cooking ramen (yes I no not the normal breakfast food but I happen to like ramen) as it was cooking I remembered about the stone I had picked up while me and my friend Dylan were running. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out and more memories flashed before my eyes this time it was a little less Intense ---it was bearable. The pictures this time were more great battles except this time it was a team of wind, fire, ice, lightning, earth, and water fighting a team of darkness and evil trying to take the world over for some unknown reasons. The team called themselves the elemental heroes who are sworn to fight for the good of earth. I faded out of my flashbacks to realize that my ramen noodles were on fire apparently was out for a while I grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out. I cleaned up and looked down at the stone I had in my pocket. It had a very faint green aurora surrounding it and I felt a strange presence from it. I snapped out of my dazed state of staring at the stone when a knock on the door came. I went to answer—before I even got to the living room the person walked in. before I even seen who it was I already knew it was Dylan. He's the only one my mother gives permission to knock then just walk in like that. My mom really likes him for some reason. She thinks he's a ---character? But still enjoys his company. I suppose she mite as well have gotten used to it because were always together----like ALWAYS TOGETHER!! Can't stress that enough. As he walked in he said "sooooo-- what's with the smell" I told him "I accidently caught the kitchen on fire". As crazy as he is he said "REALLY!?! Is it still there I like fire wish I had fire powers ALLL THEE TIIIIMME!!!." I looked at him with a kind of stare that says "THE HELL!?! IS WRONG WITH YOU" and said "Dylan—the hell is your problem!?! I set the kitchen on fire and all you can think of is your weird fantasies about having mystical powers" I paused for a while and turned around and said "weirdo" under my breath. He followed me into my kitchen where I still needed to clean the mess up. Dylan asked me how I set the kitchen on fire and I told him that I "dozed off on accident" if I would have told him that I had another weird flash back thing he would've been worried about me. I got done cleaning after listening to Dylan ask me about a million times am I sure he doesn't want help I said yes every time. I went into the living room and turned don the TV and started to watch one of my favorite shows chowder. I asked Dylan if he would think I was crazy if I told him something. He told me without trying to laugh "I already know your crazy but yea-go ahead and tell me---what is it" "well you know that stone I picked up I thought looked cool? "Yea!? Why" "well look at it" I said as I pulled it out of my pocket to show him. He looked at it and said "what about it?" I said with surprise "you mean you don't see the weird green aurora around it---come on!! Be fur real!" "No dude really I don't see anything?"(He said with a kind of slowness as if he was thinking Gone crazy---err much! I told him never mind it and asked him if he wanted to go run he replied with an over excited "HECK YES!!" I told him I need to go to the wal-mart anyways, so we decided we would run there it was only about third of a mile anyways. So I grabbed my house key---even though I hate the darn things and wish to faze them out, I always end up losing them witch is stupid. I locked up the house as we were leaving. Normally when were running Dylan's faster then I am by a noticeable amount—despite the fact he's bigger then I am. Not like fat but muscle. He's is surprisingly fast for being his size, he's not really like HUGE but—yea. I was ahead of Dylan and wasn't trying to run faster then him at all he was falling behind me at a abnormal pace so I actually had to slow down he said I got faster I didn't believe him I said "nope your getting slower or something" "No really I'm running as fast I can and your ahead of me that much your defiantly getting way faster". He chuckled after he got done and said "maybe it has something to do with your glowing stone" I sighed and said "I knew you'd think I was crazy I started running fast as I could and left him in my dust as I was hastily making the distance between us further I heard him say "HOLY!!! I was only kidding man!" I looked over my shoulder and yelled back "see you at Wally world bud!" then chuckled. As I was running on the side of the road where the speed limit was about 50 mph a truck approached me from behind and I stayed along side it for the entire way to wal-mart. When I got in front of wal-mart I came to a skidding stop to cross the street to get to the parking lot. I waited for Dylan to catch up he was about ten minutes behind me. When he finally caught up to me I asked him in an overly egotistical way "what took you so long slowpoke" as I winked at him ^_~. I wasn't even breathing hard he was though. He asked me "When----did you---get so-----fast" breathing heavily between each pause. I replied to him "Well that's the first time I have ran after I found this stone" I pulled it out of my pocket and noticed it was glowing a brighter green now then before. I held it up to him, he said "yea yea whatever I got it, you don't have to rub it in my face you know" We both crossed the street and walked into wal-mart and as usual both went straight to the nurf swords and grabbed a couple of them and had a miniature sword fight in the store everyone was looking at us but we thought it was funny until wal-mart employee told us to knock it off. We wrapped up our battle regardless of what the wal-mart dude said and then went to the food section to get pizza I planned to ask my mother if Dylan could spend the night at my house and I figured it be a higher possibility of her saying yes if I had food for us. So I thought I would buy pizzas for us. On our way to the pizzas Dylan saw one of his friends and tried to back up to line himself up with the isle that they were in and couldn't stop going backwards slipped and knocked an entire "display island" over. You no the things they have in between the isles in wal-mart. I was like "PEACE!! I don't know who he is and walked off" While I was walking around Wal-Mart I reached in my pocket and pulled my stone out and as soon as I touched it a overwhelming energy took over me I felt as if I could fly. And I was so energetic I ran through the Wal-Mart to the pizzas and got them and then ran to directly were Dylan was. Me and him had a connection I always knew where he was and how he felt. I know it sounds weird but it was true. He asked me where I went I said the pizza isle with a very quick and over hyper answer. He looked at me like (O,.o) and I replied to him "what I'm hyper!" "Yea I can tell" "don't judge -_-' not like you've never been hyper—and you're the one that knocked down an entire display so shush" "HEY!! Shut-up I didn't mean to and I couldn't stop PLUS I got over excited and you have no room to talk…remember the time you were in school and you dropped your entire tray" I replied with a undertone voice "shut up…..shut up…..shut up" interrupting him. After we got done arguing we went to the checkout counter and saw a friend of his that moved to California. He freaked out and was like "OMG!!! Give me a hug" and he almost fell AGAIN! What a dork. As I was paying for the pizzas I heard them talking about how they used to know each other and she changed her phone number and all this other stuff not of importance I guess. I was thinking in the back of my mind what this stone I had found was. What were these "memories?" What power did this stone have and how can I prove it to Dylan? So many questions flooded me. I didn't know which one to answer first I supposed I would try to get Dylan to believe me he could help me answer the rest of the questions as long as he beloved me. He was quite smart despite what it seemed like. He would defiantly be able to help me so I had to prove him this stone was no ordinary stone. I got finished buying the pizzas and walked out into the parking lot and we saw my mother and she drove us both home to my house. On the way home he was talking to me and was telling me who that girl was and saying he was on "Cloud 9" which was our expression for being EXTREMLY HAPPY! And I was listening but thinking how I could prove to him this stone was no ordinary stone. Then a light bulb when off in my brain. I HAD AN IDEA! I thought maybe if I gave him the stone for a while it would be reveled to him that it was no ordinary stone. Maybe he would see the green glow and feel the energy I feel coming from it. So I told him "Hey if I let you hold onto the stone maybe you will see the aurora" you'd think my mom would be like what but she's completely oblivious to everything that goes on around her as is the rest of my household which is just my sister but yea what do you expect she's 13…I think? Dylan replied to me "yea maybe---"then said under his breath "if there was one" "HEY SERIOUSE!! Here" I handed him the stone and said "hold onto it—OK?" "Yea ill hold onto it but don't expect me to see 'This aurora'" He said "this aurora" with an emphasis and motioned quotations with his hands as he said it. "come on dude stop making fun of me for about three hours to be serious about this if you don't see the aurora then you can call me crazy all you want" "ok jeeze I was only kidding don't have to get all defensive and stuff about it." Then my mother interrupted us and said "so why did you buy pizzas Alex" (which by the way was my name) "I bought them so me and Dylan could have something to eat if you let him spend then night----can he?" "Umm I don't know most likely a yes----aaah what the heck? Yea he can spend the night as long as you guys aren't to loud" "thank you mom Dylan do you need to go to your house to get anything" he looked at me and said "yea I need to take a shower and do some chores before I can leave---so about a few hours before I come over----Hey mom will you take me to my house so I can do those things ill find a ride back to your guys house when I get done" He's the only one my mom lets call her mom. I don't know why she likes him so much—but she does which is a good thing. My mom replied to him "yea Ill drop you off at your house" She turned off onto his road and as we drove into his driveway I said "you have the stone right?" "Yea I have it" he said as he pulled it out of his pocket to show me getting ready to get out of the car. As he got out of the car I said "see you later rite?" "Yes do I ever lie" "Ok then buy-buy" I said as I waved to him as we backed up and drove down his driveway. "Hey mom?" "Yes honey?" "Your going to help us eat these pizzas rite" "I'm not hungry" "Well I bought two so you could have some too and ---yea" "Ok ill eat some of the pizza only like two pieces though" "Thank you mom." We pulled into my driveway and got out and went inside. I went to my room and cranked up my speakers witch I had playing my "sonic moosik" playlist on . Me and Dylan and another of my best friends Courtney absolutely LOVED sonic and its fandom. Courtney or court as we called her likes shadow Dylan's favorite is sonic and then mine is silver and strangely enough my favorite song is his theme song dreams of an absolution. As I was singing the gem that I had picked up popped into my mind I don't know what made me think of it but I did. As I was thinking I reached into my pocket almost against my will and felt a round object there and pulled it out. IT WAS THE GEM!! And it was pulsing with green aurora. I swear I gave it to Dylan before he left. I KNOW I DID!! Just then a knock had come at the door and I heard it open. I knew it was Dylan. My mom had said "hey Hun welcome home" he said back to her in a frantic "Hi mom thanks for letting me come over and stay the night where's Alex?" "He's in his room—what's wrong honey...are you ok?" "Yea I just lost something don't worry ill be ok" I herd him approaching my room as he open my door I held up the stone and showed him and said with a 'toldyah so' tone "SEE!! I TOLD YOU IT WAS NO ORDINARY STONE!" He had huge eyes and his jaw was on the floor. (Not really...it's just a figure of speech) He said with astonishment "I had that in my pocket when I got in the shower because I pulled it out to see if it was glowing or anything---and then I got out of the shower and it was gone----I freaked out I thought I had dropped it in my sink or something! ---I thought you'd be mad at me because I lost it" "Well I told you it was not normal---I was singing and then reached in my pocket and it was there I was like NO WAY at first but then thought WAIT this will prove him wrong" "well your not so crazy after all" he said as he chuckled. "Well now you can help me solve the mysteries of this gem. Like what is it? Where did it come from? How old is it? And what powers does it have? ---These mysteries have to be solved. We have to figure out what it is!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Discovery

I looked at Dylan and asked "okay so got any ideas bud? I mean on how to solve these questions we have to find the answers to" Dylan woke out of the state of wondering he was in and looked at me "Yes! First off we need to add one more question if threes one are there more? And I think we should answer what powers this thing has first. It makes since rite?" He said as he was tossing the gem up and catching it over and over. I snatched it out of the air and said "HEY! Stop that you mite break it or something! Then who knows what will happen" "Okay! Jeeze you so oversensitive to that stone" "DUH! If you found a magical stone that has the engraved with your favorite element on it that has powers and I was throwing it you'd get all bent out of shape to" Well for starters my favorite element would have to be fire. For two we don't have one now do we. So anyways we no it gives you speed which in every video game I've ever played wind powers come with speed but can you do anything else with the power of the gem? Have you even tried" "Well? No actually I haven't, want to go outside and try?" "Why are we still sitting here inside?" We both jumped up and went outside. Dylan looked at me and said "Okay so try and jump" "Okay ill give it a shot" I said as I jumped. Sadly I jumped my normal jumping height. Dylan thought for a moment then explained "Maybe you have to try and tap into the gems power. Try and think about you and the gem being apart of each other or drawing energy from the gem." So I took his advice and closed my eyes and thought of the gems energy and me absorbing it I felt tingly and so I jumped with my eyes still shut I herd Dylan yell out "WOW!" and I opened my eyes I could see the top of my two story house I was way in the air! Well above the top of my house. I freaked out in mid air and started flailing around and was falling head first. Rite before I hit I closed my eyes and focused and a gust of air shot out of me and flung me up again. Not as high but still high enough for me to have the time to regain balance and land in my feet. When I looked up at Dylan's face he was pale. He probably thought I was going to die or something. Just then he yelled "WHY DID YOU PANICK! You almost killed yourself!" "Yea but I'm fine aren't I?" "Well yea, but what if" I interrupted him "What it!? What if the sky fell what if the world come to an end! What if….oh wait I can basically fly HAHA!" we both started laughing and I gave him a hug. "Ok! We know you have jumping and speed and some air gust thing lets try that some more" "Ok. Ill try" I said as I closed my eyes again and focused the energy from the gem to the palm of my hand. I felt a power there. With my eyes still shut I drew back my hand and flung it forward in a judo stance I learned a while back. A gust of air flew out of my palm and blew the trees back. Not like a lot back but enough to knock leaves off the trees and a few twigs. "WOW! This is cool! I wish there was one of fire and I had my hands on it" I thought about telling him about my dreams with the battles of fire and wind but, something told me not to. "Yeah! We'd be the elemental two!" I said rite before we both started to laugh. Well what to do now we both said. "Well I'm kind of hungry and drained its hard to use this stones power it uses my energy to I'm guessing. Or maybe I'm not using it to the fullest of its powers. You know like not using it rite." I said as I walked in my side door. "Well that mite be rite and all but I'm a little bit hungry to" Dylan said as he followed me. "Hey! Lets cook those pizzas you know the ones I BOUGHT" Dylan looked at me confused. "yea I bought them as in you owe me" "Yea rite cause you totally didn't live at my house for like all of last month" We both started laughing again. "Ok well you better enjoy this pizza" I said putting the pizzas in the oven. "I will! They look scruplicouse" I think it was a combination of scrumptious and delicious, I don't know he's crazy. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch and looked at Dylan so "So Dylan how about our next question? Are there anymore of these stones if I found like the only one, then what are the odds of that. I bet you there are more but are they all wind?" in my head I knew that there were others because of the dreams and I knew there powers were different but I can't tell Dylan that hell obsess over finding a fire one. Just as I was thinking that Dylan said "Yea I hope there is ones with different powers because that means there probably is a fire one." I thought to myself yup see that's exactly why I can't tell Dylan about my dreams. "Yea we should go to the park in a little while after we eat" I said. Dylan looked at me. "Why" "Why not go it will be fun" "Ok well go but what are we going to do there" "I don't know we can….practice my powers on the water. Wouldn't that be cool way to practice?" "Yea I guess that would be cool" "Hey mom after we eat can you take me and Dylan to the park?!" I yelled through the house from the living room. I heard a faint "Yea sure" from my mother and me and Dylan both yelled back "Thanks mom!" Just then the oven timer started beeping. I walked in there and got an oven mitt. When I went to grab the hot pizza pan Dylan nearly dived on me and said "NOO! That one is messed up look at the thumb" I did and saw that it had a hole in the "ginah" of your hand. You know the spot in between your thumb and the pointer finger where they connect to your hand, it was there. So I took it off and bent it in half and grabbed the pan in the fold of the glove. "Yea I have burned myself on that a lot of times over here." Dylan said as he was staring at me. "Okay well thanks for saving my hand dude. Will you go grab the pizza cutter it's in the top drawer rite there?" I pointed to the drawer it was in. "Yea sure thing bud." He walked over to the drawer and got it for me and gave it to me as I was cutting the pizza my mom walked in and asked "Why do you gees want to go to the park?" Dylan began to reply "We want to train Alex in using his" "MY!! New ability I learned how to do a cartwheel." I interrupted Dylan because I knew he was going to blow my cover. "Oh well that's a good reason I guess" My mom said as she grabbed a slice of pizza that I just got done cutting. Me and Dylan chowed down on the pizza splitting it between me him and my mother's two pieces. As me and him were eating we were talking. I said "Dude no one can know about my powers if they found out either they wouldn't believe you or they would freak out and shun me, or call me a witch or something." "Yea I'm sorry I wasn't thinking you know I have those times. Like the time I was in class with Jeff and he stabbed that X-acto knife into that board and the teacher asked who did that and without thinking I was like 'that kid did it' and Jeff was like 'shh dude' I was like 'OHHH! sorry'" "Yea I remember you telling me that story" "Ok well I'm sorry about that" "Its okay just don't let it happen again I mite not be there to save you next time" I said as I finished my last piece of pizza and my mom walked out of her room with good timing and saying "Are you guys ready to go to the park?" We both replied "Yes!" "Okay go get in the car guys." So we both went in the car and sat down waiting for my mother to come out. As we were sitting there we both had ideas that I could try to do with my powers. I said "I could try and combine with the other elements around me like fling water and make waves with it and the leaves if I blew them around fast enough could cut things" "Yea and you could use the dirt to blind enemies if you ever have any" "Yeah!" "Okay shah my mom is coming" jus then she opened the door to the car and got in the front seat and started the car up. "Sorry had to go to the bathroom first" "Yea we know mom you always have to go to the bathroom rite before we leave and you make everyone think that you are ready to go when your not" I said as we backed out of the drive away and started on the road. On our way there me and Dylan and mom all sang poker face by lady gaga. And laughed about it. I hate that song and think lady gaga is a dude and he isn't a very good singer. Dylan absolutely loves lady gaga and needs to get a life. My mother doesn't really have a good preference on music and so it doesn't matter what she say's. We got to the park and me and Dylan got out of the car and walked down to the river. We passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Festus west City Park'. This was defiantly my favorite park besides Johnson's shut-ins witch was breath takingly beautiful. As we were walking down by the lake Dylan suddenly said "Stop!" I was like "Why" and he said "…..SQUIRL!!" We both started to laugh again because it was an inside joke you know the movie 'up' by Disney well the dog, Walter I think his name was, he always does that and we thought it was hilarious. And so it became a joke. We were both still laughing and then we both stopped and I said "Rite here! This is were I'll train myself and you can be my couch" "Yeah! Sounds like a plan buddy" "Okay so what should I try to do trainer?" "Well since it would be totally cool try and make a wave." "Okay!" So I extended both of my arms out and opened my palms towards the water and closed my eyes and began to breathe slowly while I was focusing. The wind started going wild around us and then I motioned with one arm in a sweeping motion then a hug wave about 15 feet high swept across river going down stream. "WOAH! That was awesome dude!" Dylan had a jealous face as he said that "Freaking sweet!" I said as I looked at Dylan's disappointed face. "Hey Dylan don't be down about it you know I would share my powers with you if I could, rite?" "Yea but you can't and we both know you can't. We've tried already. And besides I don't want wind powers I want fire it would be way cooler." "Well I know but at least you get to tell me what to do with my powers." "Yea but its not the same" Imitating a line from sonic the hedgehog o'6 I said "All I need from you…is your smile" Witch made Dylan laugh and I freaked out and screamed "DON'T TOUCH IT" witch is from a YouTube video me and him love. Witch made him laugh even more "See there you go that's how your supposed to be" I said smiling at him. "Okay! So I think you should try your idea with the leaves this time on this stick" Dylan said as he stuck a stick in the ground about two centimeters thick and about five feet tall sticking out of the ground. "Okay!" And just then I pointed my open palm at a nearby tree and without thinking about it flung may arm towards a tree and the leaves flew off of it and headed towards the stick at extremely fast pace. If you blinked you missed it! When the leaves hit the stick the stick was cut all over it and the leaves cut into the ground as well. The top part of the stick was cut off it looked pretty gruesome. "I wouldn't want to be in the way of that attack" Dylan said as he picked the stick out of the ground looking at it in almost fear. "Yea tell me about it. That would do some damage to human flesh" "Yea. Well mites as well try our last idea" "You mean my idea rite" "NO! The ideas were mine to." "Okay" I said with a sarcastic voice "Yea you know they are" "Dude I was just kidding jeeze. Okay so how do I focus on only blowing the sticks of the trees without blowing the leaves off them?" "Well focus on only breaking the sticks off not the leaves. Try and aim here" He said as he drew a circle in the ground about five feet by five feet. "okay ill try" I said looking at the branches with my palm towards them I focused for a while then motioned my hand towards the circle and the sticks went flying off the tree as the gust of powerful wind hit them. Some leaves flew off but most stayed attached to the flying sticks. As the leaves still attached hit other branches, they were cut and caught in the wind adding more material to the moving gust of wind. The sticks embedded themselves in the ground a good two inches. Me and Dylan walked over and looked at the circle with astonishment. "I didn't think I was going to be able to do it!" "Y---yea me either" Dylan said stuttering" "Well then!" "Okay well we can try the next idea" "Well we could but I here people coming lets go deeper in the woods" "I know lets go to the part of the river were the swimming hole used to be before the snakes came." "Okay." We both started towards the woods fooling the river and before we got there heard a splash and ducked In the nearby weeds. We both saw a huge explosion of water on a nearby tree. And heard footsteps coming around the bend up ahead. "Psst Dylan" "What?" "I think that was a water ball someone with powers shot at the tree." He looked up at the dripping tree. "Maybe." Just then we heard a familiar girl's voice say 'HYAAA!' and then a water ball flew around the corner at the same tree and exploded in nearly the same spot. "Dylan it defiantly is someone with powers I can feel the presence of there gems aurora" "Really?" "Yea." Just then the girl stepped around the corner. IT WAS……!


End file.
